The Death of The Force?
by Sith Master2019
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after BREAKING AWAY? Well this its sequel and you'll never guess who's back...
1. Them Bones, Them Bones pt 2

**_You'll notice the chapter Them Bones, Them Bones in the first one breaking away which you should read that story before this. Oh and I am using one character that I made up for a previous series I did. Her name is Xen and I'm sure some of you have read the trilogy with her in it and she's gonna be here too because well, she's kind of necessary because she hates Vader. Told you I was going to do a fic with her in it again_**

Chapter 1: Them Bones, Them Bones pt 2

Telos grew steadily darker for a whole year. Ever since the day Darth Vader and his little green friend landed on the northern pole. Every day there was a storm or earthquake or someone suffered an unfortunate accident. Viruses were spreading around going from one person to another and taking their lives. No one really knew what was causing it but it was clear it had something to do with Vader and his friend who were both force users. Naturally not knowing anything about the force the people assumed Vader and his friend were doing this to them, but they were mistaken.

XxX

A woman by the name of Xen landed her stolen shuttle on the plateau on the north pole of Telos. She was a dark twisted woman who despised the Jedi whose order had recently been reinstated in the new Republic. Worst of all it was co lead by the Jedi/ Sith she hated the most. Darth Vader, the chosen one. She had been a Jedi once in the old Republic. Always had she despised the chosen one for he had _broken_ into the order. He was to old to start training when he did and he was dubbed the best pilot and most powerful Jedi in the order. Titles she felt should have been hers, so she dropped away from the order and now here she stood on the top of the snow covered plateau.

She had been told that the place below her housed old Sith holochrons and she needed all the teaching she could get since she wanted to destroy the Jedi. She walked out of her ship. She was a tall woman with short dark hair a pale face and natural purple eyes. She wore a skintight leather cat suit high-heeled leather boots and a leather belt, which had two lightsabers, clipped to it. None of this was visible though for she had draped herself in a black bantha hide cloak as well and another black one covered in gray fur. She wore her hood up high and her hands were gloved in yet more bantha hide.

She walked right to the center of the plateau where there was an entrance. She went through it and down a spiral staircase through a control room past and hanger bay through a few hallways and then she came in front of an archway. It led out onto a bridge over dark nothingness that sloped upward. It stopped at a small room supported on a huge thick metal pole but it went on after that into a room beyond. The meditation room that was supposedly stuffed with holochrons.

She stepped out onto the bridge and looked up. Equal nothingness although a small piece of snow fluttered down an landed on her nose. She did not bother to brush it off and continued walking up the bridge. She entered the suspended room. It was an old fashioned Jedi council room that still had a center stone. She brushed past it and went through the archway in the back of the room, which led to another bridge sloping upward, and a room beyond stuffed with holochrons.

The moment she stepped onto the bridge the biggest and most powerful dark presence she had ever felt engulfed her and made her feel sick to her stomach. She kneeled on the ground and prepared to throw up but she could not. The dark presence beckoned her to go down, down off the bridge. She thought for a moment she was going mental, but it beckoned her again.

She stood up slowly and walked to the edge of the bridge. In a flash of movement, she was tumbling down into darkness. She landed right on her back and sank several feet down into snow. She stood up after a moment marveled that she was still living. She stood up and looked around. She could not see a thing.

Slowly she reached down into a pouch of her cloak and pulled out night vision visors (which look exactly like sunglasses) on put them on. The place was now bathed in green light. She looked around and the first thing she saw chilled her. There was a completely nude skeleton, which still had shards of flesh on its arm.

She looked more around the place. A few feet away from her was another skeleton, this one was draped in tattered layers of dark clothing but there was so much of it the rips and tears where it had decomposed were not noticeable.

The dark presence demanded she go to that skeleton. Slowly and unsurely, she approached it feet sinking into the snow with every step. Once she was two feet away from it the dark presence _made_ her stop. She looked around again to see if there was any physical source of it. Then a blinding white light flashed in front of her and her night vision visors shattered and fell. The light cleared and standing over the skeleton was a transparent ghost of an old woman who was draped in the same clothing the skeleton wore.

" Who the hell are you!" Xen shouted jumping back.

" My name is Kreia and I require your help young Xen." Kreia said.

" Young? I am a proud thirty nine year old woman!"

" Not many women I know take it as an insult when I say they are young." Traya said her voice echoed eerily.

" So what kind of help do you _require_?"

" I wish to be resurrected."

" Well then I'll do that right away because I know all about bringing people back to life!" Xen shouted in sarcasm.

" Sarcasm, Xen makes for a bad first impression."

" You'll understand this when I say I don't really give a damn about first impressions I make with a dead woman."

" Even a dead woman with an offer you couldn't refuse?"

" Huh?"

" Help me now and you can help me later."

" Oh how nice! So if I help you now I can also help you _later_! Excuse me please if I don't start leaping around in joy."

" You don't want to help destroy Lord Vader then, do you?"

" Destroy Lord Vader?"

" Yes. I want revenge on him for killing me and I know you hate him."

" Yes I do! That little bratty kid comes to the Jedi at the age of nine and gets trained! I came at the fricking age of six and it took them two months to decide if I could be trained! I was then. But that's not all, oh no. That bratty kid, Conceived, by midi chloriens! So was I! I should have been the chosen one! I would love to kill him."

" Then help me."

" But I already told you I don't know how to bring you back to life!"

" Let me possess your body and I will do it myself, but I will then be sucked out and put into my own body, you'll probably faint or get sick when that happens."

" I've dealt with much more than that."

" Lets start then."


	2. A Tremor in the Force

Chapter 2: A Tremor in the Force

There was now a Jedi temple on Coruscant that Vader and Yoda had built on the foundation of the old one. The little Jedi master insisted on it.

" _Only on the foundation of the old can we build new."_ He had said. At first it was painful for Vader, so many bad memories. He got used to it though after about a month.

Vader never took on a padawan, he never instructed new initiatives (which are no longer five-year-old younglings but about fifteen through seventeen years old). Yoda did that. Mostly when he was at the temple all he did was stay in his quarters, meditate, and attend council meetings. Most of the students were afraid of him; he was still Lord Vader to them even though now he was more of Anakin Skywalker. However, he refused to be called that, it would be the hardest punishment he could give himself for his crimes; to use the name Sidious gave him.

When he was not at the temple, (which was often) he was commanding the new Republic fleet under Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma, and the Republic fleet was just the old imperial one made up of those loyal to Vader. They had now posted an order on clones from Kamino. So they would have a larger fleet in about five years since the Kaminoans had already been cloning.

His chores in with the fleet were destroying space pirates, patrolling sectors, and hunting down various Imperial generals and officials that had committed any type of crime, all the way down to stealing.

Today Vader felt something in his meditation. It was a very dark presence that just popped into existence. Like someone had opened a door to another world and someone evil had came through. This presence was so strong, so familiar it was…. Traya!

Vader had to tell Yoda quickly and they had to find her before she could hide. He sprinted out of the room so fast that the servos of his mechanical legs groaned and hissed in protest.

He sprinted through corridor after corridor making his way to the sparring room where he sensed Yoda was. He reached its big door, which was locked. There wasn't really a way to get in unless he wanted to ruin the door, well this sort of was a desperate time…. He extended both of his gloved hands and wrapped the force around them and with all the power he could muster he pushed it forward.

The door screeched metallically and caved inward landing with a very loud ping. He rushed into the sparring room. It was a full gym, the whole floor was matted and there were bleachers on the far wall to watch sparring matches. On the mats with sabers still active stood little green Jedi Master Yoda and Jedi Master Leia. Both of their heads were turned toward Vader.

" Father?" Leia asked deactivating her violet lightsaber.

" Master Yoda!" Vader blurted, it was difficult to hear for he was wheezing and through his suit it sounded as though his lungs were about to give out.

" Yes Lord Vader?"

" Its… its _her._ Did you feel the tremor in the force?"

" Mm, grave news this is, sense it I did. Where did it come from?"

" Father, Master Yoda?" Leia asked before Vader could answer. " You don't mean the hideous old woman Kreia, do you?"

" _Traya_." Vader corrected. " And yes, its her. She's alive and on Telos."

" As is the be expected, had help she must have. Leave now we must and kill her before a threat she can present. Tell no one about this we must."

" Can I come?" Leia asked.

" Mm… capable you are. Come you may." Yoda said.

" No!" Vader stated. " I am not losing another child to that bi"

" Excuse me your Lordship!" Leia cried in sarcasm. " Since when did you get to boss me around?" She turned to Yoda. " Sorry about the informality."

" Silence! Both you! Leave now we must, or else all shall fall apart. Come with us you may Leia, Vader leave now we will." Yoda stated with finality.

" Then I'm coming." Leia stated with the same finality as Yoda.

" Alright." Vader said exasperated. " Lets move."


	3. Hoth and Telos

Chapter 3: Telos and Hoth

Traya still in her tatters of robes sat up and looked at Xen who bent down and upchucked. Traya smiled.

" I warned you that you would get sick."

" I'm fine." Xen snapped standing up and shaking her black hair out of her face so her purple eyes were visible.

" We must leave here."

" Why?"

" Vader will have sensed me come back, you can bet he and a few Jedi will be coming to kill me."

" So? Its not like I can't take them on."

" Ha, ha, ha, ha! Can you so easily slay Jedi? You yourself may have dropped and fallen away from their teachings, yes, and you may consider yourself more powerful from studying holochrons." Traya began but was cut off by Xen.

" How the bloody hell did you know I was studying holochrons?"

" Why else would you come to this damned pit?"

" Well…"

" Just listen, Jedi are not as weak as you believe them to be. Perhaps they are blind, but not weak."

" I can take them all on! Besides you said yourself you wanted Vader dead."

" It is not yet time! And believe me there is no way you could take them all on, you are not strong enough in the force, I can help you."

" So are you saying you can take them on?"

" Yes, I am."

" Bantha crap! You're as old as this place!"

" If you don't believe me I would be more than happy to prove it to you."

" That so?"

" Attack me."

" You're unarmed."

" Just do it."

" Fine." Xen replied smiling. She reached down into her clock and obtained both of her lightsabers. She flipped them out and switched them on. She brought them up over her head but before she could strike both of them flew out of her hands and crashed into the wall, they deactivated and tumbled onto the floor with a ping. Soon after they landed Xen herself flew toward the wall and landed hard on the ground. She had hit her head and her vision was blurry. Traya hadn't lifted a finger.

" Convinced?" Traya asked. She stood up and walked up to Xen.

" Uh-huh." Xen mumbled her vision clearing.

" We will be going now." Traya said. Xen stood up and retrieved her deactivated lightsabers.

" Alright, I have a good place to go."

" Where?"

" Echo base, Hoth, there's a small band of thirty storm troopers there and an old friend I met a long time ago. He's trying to rebuild a criminal organization he used to be in control of before Skywalker nearly killed him. He actually survived an explosion in a skyhook in space. Well it wasn't really him, he had a clone."

" I would be happy to meet him, his name?"

" They call him Prince Xizor."

" Prince?"

" Of the Black Sun."

" Let us be on out way then."

" What about Vader?"

" Once we get to Hoth we can come up with something, I have an idea and it involves his daughter."

" Nice, the old classic. Destroy everything he holds dear to him then?"

Traya nodded.

_And with him, so goes the force…._

XxX

Vader steered his old Lambda class shuttle onto the snow covered plateau on the northern pole of Telos. He flicked a switch and the boarding ramp lowered. He and his two companions exited the ship, Yoda and Leia.

" There are markings here." Vader said. There were indeed imprints in the snow, a ship had landed here.

" Gone she may already be." Yoda said thoughtfully.

" You are probably right." Vader replied still transfixed with the imprints in the snow. " This base is fitted with a radar, it probably still works."

" Check we will."

He Yoda and Leia walked to the entrance in the middle of the plateau and soon they were descending down a spiral stair case. They found themselves in a control room overlooking a hanger then, and Vader strode up to a computer consol. Amazingly it booted up and Vader looked at the screen.

" The most recent thing it detected was us today, but there's another ship. It's a Theta class shuttle, it was here for a while to. It looks like it is registered to someone called Xen, but it was defiantly reregistered because Theta class shuttles are Imperial."

" Xen?" Leia asked. " Dumb name."

" Help Traya she did." Yoda said. " To where was the shuttle headed?"

" It cant tell me." Vader said.

" Mm, go back to Coruscant we must and alert Chancellor Mothma."

" Then we find Traya." Vader said icily.

" Agreed." Leia said. " We should gain her permission to search."

" Yes, she'll give it to me." Vader said. " After all I am still general of the old Imperial fleet."

" Republic, Lord Vader." Yoda said sternly.

" Oh yes, right." Vader said. He was defiantly turning back into Anakin but he would never allow himself the pleasure of a clean identity. Anakin Skywalker committed no crimes, Lord Vader committed many and since both were the same he would always be known as Lord Vader. A small punishment for everything he had done, he would never be redeemed.

" _But you have been Anakin."_ Padmé's voice said. He ignored her since it most likely was not her and set back off to his shuttle, Leia and Yoda in his wake.


	4. Xen's Mission

Chapter 4: Xen's Mission

Xen's Theta class shuttle zoomed down toward the white orb of Hoth. It entered the atmosphere with a jerk that shook everything. Xen brought it smoothly down the rest of the way. It zoomed down over rusted and blacked AT-AT walkers and crashed snow speeders, it was headed for a gaping hole in the snow covered mountain side, the main entrance and hanger to Echo Base. Xen brought the shuttle into it and landed. Several other shuttles were there including an all black one Traya had never seen before. Xen flicked a switch and Traya heard the lifts of the boarding ramp groan as it lowered.

She and Xen walked down that ramp and a grayish green skinned alien with a baldhead except for a long dark strand of hair in a ponytail walked up to them. He was wearing long white and red robes and he had the distinct impression upon him that he despised the ship they were debarking from. He bowed deeply to them and Xen bowed back.

" Greetings Price Xizor." Xen said.

" Greetings milady." Xizor answered kissing the hem of Xen's cloak which she discarded on the floor and a storm trooper that happened to walk by pick it up.

Well Traya knew one thing; this Xizor was a hell of a suck up.

" Have you brought me anything?" He asked standing up.

" No." Xen said. " Just this old woman who is worth more to me then the holochrons, she's a Sith."

" Indeed I am." Traya spoke. " And I wonder, Xizor…"

" Prince Xizor." Xizor said politely.

" Prince Xizor, why are you working with Xen?"

" We had an agreement, her and I. When she went out to search for her holochrons she would bring me back something I could sell to profit my organization, in exchange for that I would offer her its services for whatever she may need."

" Fascinating." Traya said, though she did not find it fascinating, merely useful. " I might be in need of your organizations services, if they have an army."

" The Black Sun does indeed have an army of mercenaries at our disposal. But what would I get in return?"

" The satisfaction of…" Traya began thinking how this could work out. An idea popped into her mind. She could use that army to kill Vader, Yoda, Leia and whatever Jedi band they had amassed. " Knowing it helped kill Lord Vader and the Jedi and… becoming Emperor when the Republic is destroyed and turned into an Empire." Traya added which was an empty promise, all she wanted to do was kill Vader and the Jedi and any other force user and kill Xen and herself so the force would die. It was like killing two birds with one stone, so the saying goes.

" I am intrigued by your offer." Xizor said. " I agree to it."

" Very well." Traya answered. " It shall be done but before it can happen something else must. Xen I have a mission for you."

" Since when do I have to take orders from you?"

" Since I told you to." Traya hissed. " Besides, you'll enjoy it. I want you to gain entrance to the Jedi temple on Coruscant and kill Vader's daughter, Leia."

" They have a new temple?"

" Yes."

" How do you know?"

" I have been one with the force for a long time."

" Okay, so you want me to leave now?"

" That is the reason I am telling you this, yes."

" Alright then."

Xen turned on her heel and her leather cat suit squeaked as she walked back up to her ship.

" Price Xizor."

" Yes mistress…"

" Traya."

" Yes mistress Traya?"

" I would very much like to know where your base of operations is."

" Ah, since my last base was destroyed about a year or two ago by Lord Vader and I presumed dead, though it was actually a clone of me, I have built a new base. It is underground, in the south pole of the wookie planet Kashyyyk.

You see I prefer colder places and remote locations now, I came here to expand my criminal organization and I found Xen. Now here we stand."

" Thank you very much Prince Xizor."

XxX

Chancellor's office, Coruscant

The Chancellors office had been completely remodeled, it now resembled the old one although they could not remove the platform where the Emperor's chair once stood so now that is where Mon Mothma's desk was located. She sat there hands crossed listening to Vader and Yoda who sat in two red velvet chairs across the desk from her.

" Interesting Lord Vader, master Yoda." Mon Mothma said after they told her of Traya. " I will give you full permission to search for her of course, she must be stopped."

" Thank you Chancellor." Vader said. " But I'm not quite sure where to look."

" Followers she will need." Yoda said. " A place where she could gain them easily she would go."

" Perhaps a planet with Palpatine's old storm trooper bands on it?" Mon Mothma suggested.

" Yes. A good place to start that is." Yoda replied.

" Yavin IV." Vader said. " Its rumored that there are a few thousand in the old rebel base there. A perfect place to start."

" Indeed." Yoda said.

" Then you may search it Vader." Mon Mothma said. " Leave when you are ready."

" Yoda and I shall go."

" Agreed." Yoda said.


	5. At the Temple

The name Famke kind of sounds star wars like, of course it belongs to Famke Janssen, an actress. You know she plays Jean Gray/ Phoenix in the X men movies. The reason I'm telling you this is because Xen is using Famke as an alias.

Chapter 5: At the Temple

A Theta class shuttle descended into the busy all city planet of Coruscant. It was reregistered for the third time to a woman named Famke. Famke was just Xen and she had reregistered her ship as a precaution. Traya had given her a mission, to kill Jedi Knight Leia.

Ahead of her past the silver skyscrapers stood a building, newer than any in the sector. The new Jedi temple. She swerved her shuttle about it and saw many places to land on the roof. She took the shuttle down and it landed with a muffled groan next to a Jedi star fighter. She flicked a switch and the boarding ramp ordered. She stood up grabbed a Jedi cloak she had obtained from a seat next to her and put it on. It covered her cat suit. It would be better if she went there in disguise, so no one would recognize her at Traya's side when the time came. She had dyed her hair on the way here. Instead on jet black it was sandy blonde with a red streak at the bangs. She was wearing contacts so her eyes were no longer purple but electric blue. She had glued on plastic fingernails that were painted metallic silver as well.

She stepped out of her shuttle and a woman, no more than nineteen approached her. She was dressed in Jedi robes and had a lightsaber clipped to her belt.

" Greeting." She said bowing.

" Yeah, hi." Xen said.

" I haven't seen you around here before." The woman said.

" I'm new." Xen replied.

" What is your name padawan?"

" They call me Famke." Xen lied. Then she extended her hand and the woman soared away and fell of the opposite side of the building. " But my real name is Xen and I'm not a padawan."

XxX

_Famke_ had gained entry to the Jedi temple and was now strolling around the corridors looking for Leia. Trouble was she really didn't know her _scent_ in the force so it was difficult. She exited the corridor into a huge room where a group of padawans stood gazing up at a small flight of stairs ahead of them. Standing on the stair case was Leia. This was to perfect. Xen slipped silently in behind the crowd.

"…and you will go to your dorms now." She said and it sounded as though she was ending a speech. " Mentors will be assigned tomorrow. If you will follow Mistress Alecta, she will lead you to your dorms."

Leia pointed to a tall woman to the left of the huge room. She had fire red hair and was wearing a dark, dark purple gown. She led the group of padawans out of the room but Xen lagged behind and watched Leia exit through a door right above the stair case. Xen followed.

Xen followed Leia's trail to a door with a keypad lock. She shook her had and winked, the door fell into itself and flew away. Xen stepped into the room. The hunk of metal that was the door soared back to the open archway and reformed back into its original shape, refitting itself.

Xen was standing in a sparring room, mats were on the floor. Leia was standing ahead of she a purple saber activated.

" Why'd you follow me here? Blondie?" She asked.

" Its _Famke_ actually." Xen said discarding her Jedi cloak and activating her two blood red lightsabers.

" You lie."

" Well, well, well. This bitch is a lot smarter then she looks."

" Your insults are empty."

" Maybe, but there a hell of a lot of fun."

" That so?"

" Yeah, but not as much fun as it will be to dice the daughter of Vader."

" Well, before you carve me up, can I ask you a question?"

" Well you didn't give me much choice there did you."

" Cut the sarcasm. What's your real name?"

" They call me Xen."

" Who are they?"

" The string of widows from here to Tatooine."

" You kill men?"

" Sweetie, I kill men, I kill women, I kill children, and sometimes I murder the undecided, but lets cut to the chase. I'm here to kill you."

" Well, its not like I can stop you is it?"

" Oh damn, and here I thought you might have a little bite behind that bark."

" Wanna find out?"

" You bet."

" Come on then, let's find out."

" My pleasure."


	6. Yavin IV

Chapter 6: Yavin IV

An hour or two ago

Vader steered his shuttle down over the tall canopy of trees that grew on the planet Yavin V. Ahead of him he could see a huge temple, pyramid like and ancient. Similar to the one on Dxun in which he and Yoda had been trapped in by Traya. He flew further but had no intention of landing near the temple. There were storm troopers there. Instead he landed in a clearing in the tree canopy and lowered the boarding ramp. Yoda perked up in the chair beside him.

" Ah, arrived we have." Yoda stated. " Haven't we?"

" Well if you weren't sleeping you would know, wouldn't you?"

" Sleep is required more and more often when older you become. When nine hundred years old you reach stay awake as long as I you will not."

" I have told you already I will not live to be nine hundred."

" Confidence in you I have, with proper dieting and exercise live to be nine hundred you will."

" Master I have proper dieting. I eat seven pure protein and calcium bars a day and I practice with my lightsaber at least three hours a day."

" Mm, well then halfway to good health you are."

" We haven't the time to argue about my health master."

" Mm, in denial you are then?"

" Master stop trying to be funny, I told you it doesn't work. What happened to your Jedi restraints?"

" Faded away they did when nine hundred and twenty I reached."

" That would have been a few years ago?"

" Correct, when nine hundred twenty you reach"

" I'm not going to reach nine hundred twenty."

" Keep telling yourself that."

" Lets just get to the temple."

" I agree."

Vader flicked a switch on the control panel and the ramp lowered. He and Yoda both walked down it into the forest of Yavin.

" Split up we should. Take different ways in, that way more likely for one of us to succeed it is." Yoda said.

" I agree." Vader replied. He walked straight into the woods and Yoda went a bit to the right.

XxX

He could see the temple now, just ahead. Vader that is. Silently he crept to the edge of the forest and crouched down behind a bush, he peered over. He was on the pyramid's west side. He could see a huge crack in its wall. A potential way in. He leaped out of the bushes quickly, so as not to be seen, and hopped through the crack in the wall. He found himself in a large hallway with pillars on either side. Glow sticks were attached to the ceiling and they provided a dim light.

He turned to his right, but before he could take a step, he heard the voices. Storm trooper voices. Thinking fast, he dived behind a pillar and crouched there, looking to his right. As predicted a group of armed troopers came around the corner. There were four of them. This was his perfect chance. Once they were past the pillar he was behind he skulked out and crept slowly behind the band, unhooking his lightsaber from his belt.

He stood up and activated the blade. All four storm troopers turned around at the snap-hiss and raised their weapons. Before even one could squeeze off a shot though Vader's saber spun, danced, and cut three down. The last managed to squeeze off a shot but Vader deflected the bolts and they burned into the wall, then he brought his blood red saber through the barrel of the trooper's blaster rifle and it fell down smoking with a clunk.

The trooper dropped the hunk of useless metal and fell on his rear end, backing away slowly, hand raised in a defensive posture. Vader swung his saber and cut it off. The trooper whined in pain.

" Please don't kill me Lord Vader." He begged inching into a pillar.

" I won't if you can give me some adequate information." Vader hissed slicing a deep gash in the trooper's chest that blistered the skin under the armor.

" Anything, anything!"

" Where is Traya?"

" Who?"

Vader tapped into the force at this remark. He sensed no lie from this trooper, not even the slightest thought of deceit. Traya was not here. Angrily he sent a powerful force suggestion to the troopers mind, and he fell asleep instantly. Vader looked up and turned around to the end of the hall just as another storm trooper came around. Only this one was flying. He crashed into the wall and was knocked unconscious. Seconds later Yoda peered around the corner.

" Find anything?" He asked.

" No, she is not here."

" So sure of yourself?"

" Do you sense her?"

" No."

" Then I really doubt she is here."

" I agree. Let us leave this place."

" Yes."

XxX

Vader and Yoda flew back to the _Executer_, which was orbiting the planet, and Vader went straight to the bridge.

" Admiral Piett." He barked. Piett practically sprinted up to him.

" Yes Lord Vader."

" Send troops down to the planet. Storm troopers still attached to the Empire are hiding in a temple. There may be more as well. Kill them all."

" Yes Lord Vader."

" After that have this ship primed to jump to light speed. Yoda and I will discuss where to go next."

" As you wish milord."


	7. A New Lead

_Viola! First ever Leia battle chapter._

Chapter 7: A New Lead

Present time

Xen hurled one of her sabers through the air at Leia. She ducked to avoid it and it flew behind her, she stood up and Xen called it back. Right when it was going past her Leia sliced right through its hilt and Xen growled in frustration. She had only one blade left.

" Stupid move." Leia commented, tossing her head and sending the hair flying off her face.

" Well, I guess you do have some bite."

" I was trained by Vader and Yoda."

" Yeah, he's your father isn't he? Tell me, is he some stuck up bastard because I distinctly got that impression when he was being trained as a padawan."

" You knew him as a kid?"

" Very good, you're not as stupid as you look are you?"

" Guess not."

Xen said no more but struck at Leia for the first time. The young Jedi raised her blade and parried the blow extremely fast. Xen was surprised.

" Better than I thought." She said, she struck again at Leia's waist, Leia parried and the sabers locked.

" Wish I could say the same for you."

Xen leaped upward into a soaring back flip and her leather boot made contact with Leia's jaw. She gasped and flew backwards from the power of the kick. Xen landed and Leia slammed into the wall.

" You can say it now."

" No, I can't." Leia answered her mouth gushing blood.

" Well you're gonna say it before you die sweetie."

Xen charged at Leia saber raised. She made no move to get up until Xen was mere inches away from her. She put both hands behind her back and used them to propel herself forward at Xen. Her foot hit Xen right in the stomach and she fell down onto the mat. Leia landed, her back to her, she whirled around flipped her saber until it angled down at Xen. Quickly she brought it down but Xen raised her foot and kicked Leia's hand so hard it broke. Her saber hissed and deactivated, the hilt tumbled away. Leia grabbed her hand and backed up in pain just as Xen leaped into the air and extended her foot kicking Leia in the stomach. She flew back this time and crashed into the wall again.

Xen reactivated her saber and started walking toward Leia. Leia lie there searching the room frantically for something to hurl with the force at Xen. There in the opposite corner she was in was a crate filled with medical supplies. She extended her free hand and called it. The crate zoomed right toward Xen's head and hit the back of it with a thud. It fell to the ground and burst open, Xen fell on top of it and in shattered. A shard of it stabbed right into her leg. Leia quickly ran out of the room for help.

XxX

Vader and Yoda sat in a negotiation room aboard the _Executer_ discussing where they should continue their search for Traya. Just then the door burst open and Admiral Piett rushed in out of air.

" Lord Vader!" He gasped. " Contact your daughter immediately, she has important news."

Vader nodded and dismissed Piett. Quickly he activated the comm. in the middle of the desk and typed in the frequency for Leia's personal comm. Seconds later an image of Leia's head sprang to life.

" Father, a woman attacked me today." She said before Vader could speak. " I think she is working for Traya."

" Sure of this you are?" Yoda asked.

" Whey else would she try to kill me?"

" Point well taken." Yoda replied.

" Very well." Vader said containing his excitement about the news. " We will arrive at Coruscant as soon as possible."

" She's in a top security holding cell in the Coruscanti prison." Leia said. " Her clothes are currently being searched but they will be returned to her by the time you get here."

" Very well." Vader said and he cut the connection.


	8. Interrogation

Chapter 8: Interrogation

Vader arrived at the Coruscanti prison just an hour and a half after he received the call from Leia. He had been here to interrogate many times before. Though it was never humane questioning any time before this. It was torture, he would never do it again if he didn't have to, never again.

He strode into the main lobby and the gruff looking warden at the front desk greeted him.

" 'Lo Lord Vader, what can I do for ya today, eh?"

" I've come to interrogate a woman who was recently captured. Xen."

" Xen," The man echoed typing on his consol. " Oh yeah, she was just transferred outta the holding cells abou' fifteens minutes ago. She's in the high security cell block, cell C-09."

" Thank you." Vader said. He walked past the desk and through a door. He turned left in the hall he came into and went through the door at the very end. He found himself in a circular room with camera's and auto turrets pointing down at him. There was a desk in the middle of the room and behind it was the keeper of these cells.

" Greetings milord." He said bowing.

" I'm looking for cell C-09." Vader said.

" Okay." The man said reaching under his desk and pulling out a keycard. He handed it to Vader.

" Keycard system." He said. " Impossible to crack, you know 'stead of the open door button."

" Yes." Vader said brushing past him. There was a door behind the desk that required a keycard. He held his up and ran it through the slot. A light on top of the door that had not been visible before shine green and the door shot upward and opened. Vader stepped in and it shut behind him with a bang. He found himself in a hexagonal hallway with a grated floor and ceiling that shined read. There was a row of doors to his right only made of think durasteel with a reinforced plaststeel layer. To the left of each door was a keycard slot. No wonder these were high security cells.

Vader followed the doors from A-01, which had one hundred cells, to C-09. He stopped in front of the door and slit the keycard through the slot. A light above the cell door flashed green and it opened slowly. There seemed to be two doors. One opened from side to side and the one behind it shot upward. A cell came into view. Vader stepped in and the door banged shut behind him.

To his left there was another keycard slot to get out. He was standing in a small room. It had grated floors and a grated ceiling. Its walls were made of thick black permacrete and there was a bench at the far end. On that bench sat a woman with short black hair that fell shoulder length and naturally purple eyes. She was wearing a skin tight leather cat suit and she had a leather and cloth belt with several pouches attached to it. Next to her suspended above the bench were two shiny open metallic binders attached firmly on the wall above head height.

" Greetings Xen." Vader said coolly.

" What's up chosen bastard?" She replied.

" What are those binders for?" Vader asked pointing at them.

" Oh, well see whenever I get my meals a guard comes in a zaps me in the butt with an immobilizing tazer, then he cuffs my hands in there so I can't throttle him, then he cleans my fresher," She began inclining her head to Vader's left. Indeed there was a small archway in the wall. " And lays out my food, zaps me in the butt again and releases the binders, then when I regain feeling I get to eat."

" How fascinating. It's a new touch. I wonder do they still have the compartment in here that houses a truth telling serum?"

" Correct chosen bastard. Need a keycard to get the stuff so prisoners can't overdose themselves and commit suicide. Like I'd do it anyway, I'm going to escape."

Vader looked to his right. There was a white hexagonal shaped door no bigger that his head in the wall. Next to it was indeed a slider for a keycard.

" I assume I will not be able to cuff you with those binders by your will, will I?"

" Nope, you'll just have to zap me in the butt like every other bastard."

" Alright." Vader said walking up to the small hexagonal door and sliding his keycard through. It opened immediately. There was a small cupboard behind it with two shelves. On the top were three half shampoo sized bottles. Each had a label on, light, moderate, and heavy truth telling serum. On the second shelves were two different syringes each with a long needle. The first was for small doses and it had a short needle. The second was for heavy doses and its needle was as long as Vader's lightsaber hilt. There was also a small little pistol shaped gun. Vader assumed it was the tazer and grabbed it.

He pointed at Xen.

" So do I just pull the trigger?" He asked.

" Knock yourself out."

He squeezed the trigger lightly and out of the barrel shot and long strand of lightning. It traveled around Xen and hit her butt. She jolted but moved no more. He grabbed both of her hands and restrained them with the binders. Then he went back to the cupboard, deposited the tazer and picked up the heavy mind probe and the bigger syringe. Quickly he unscrewed the cap and lowered the needle down in it sucking up the clear liquid.

He walked back over to Xen after putting the bottle away and stabbed the needle in her arm, he pushed the liquid down and took the needle out and put it back inside the cupboard, which closed immediately after.

" Now tell me, were you working for Darth Traya?" Vader asked.

" Yes." Xen spat.

" So she is alive."

" Yes."

" Where is she now?"

" I'm… not likely to tell you that am I."

" Where is she? Tell me." Vader said a bit more forceful.

" I dunno, gotta figure it out for yourself."

" Where did you two go after she was resurrected?" Vader asked trying a different approach.

" Somewhere…"

" But where."

" I dunno."

" You will tell me." Vader said trying to use the force to coax her as well.

" No I wont."

" You must, it is the only way."

" Nope."

" Tell me."

Xen did not answer however. She gagged and her head sank backwards. She was just about to pass out from the dosage of serum.

" I'll escape." She choked before her eyes closed and she passed out. Vader sighed and walked over to the binders to release her. He then walked out of the cell and back down the hallway. An idea came to mind.

What if they let Xen escape? But put a tracker in her clothes or something. That would lead the right to Traya. He stepped up to the keycard keepers desk and handed him the card.

" We will need to let her escape to find Traya." He said. The keeper happened to take a sip of twi'lek whisky just then and he spit a mouthful of it right on Vader's boots.

" Wha'?" He cried. " Are you completely off your nut?"

" Sew a tracer into her clothing. She is out cold. Let her escape next meal time. Make it look accidental and make sure she leaves. Give her a hard time though."

" What happens if she kill some of us!"

" That's why I said make it easy, just not to easy."

" As you wish then, milord."


	9. Escape

Chapter 9: Escape

" Xizor!" Traya yelled as she rushed into the control room in Echo Base where Xizor was currently making a deal to sell an artifact with a green skinned Rodian.

" Yes mistress Traya?" He asked and turned to her. With a flip of his hand he dismissed the Rodian.

" Has lady Xen reported in? I'm most curious to see how she has progressed."

" I am deeply sorry to inform you she has not spoken to me at all. I did not witness her reporting in either. Though it is possible."

" I doubt it." Traya replied. " She would have come to me. No, something is holding her up."

" Do you think she has been captured."

" Highly probable, yes, I do think that. Xizor I wish to travel to your base on Kashyyyk."

" If you wish, I will have a shuttle prepared myself."

" Good, I need to carry on my plans, your army may be of some use to me."

" As you wish."

XxX

The door to Xen's cell whooshed open and in stepped a uniformed guard carrying a tray of food. He looked tired and did not zap Xen with the tazer. He set the tray of slop down at her feet and moved to clean her fresher. This was the perfect opportunity. She stood up and bend down to pick the tray up. She deposited the slop onto the grated floor and it sank through the gaps. Silently she raised the tray above her head and crept up behind the guard.

Swiftly she brought the metal tray down right on his head, there was a metallic ping and he fell into her fresher. Working quickly she removed his armor and helmet and put them on herself. She stuffed the nearly naked body into the shower and shut the door of the fresher.

Smiling under her helmet she fished around for the keycard in her pocket and slid it down the slot in the door which pulled away and opened. Easy enough. She stepped out into the hall and walked down the length of the cell block until she reached the desk with the keycard keeper. He turned around and looked at her with a toothy smile.

" How did the girl behave for you? Eat all her food eh? Wait a minute, where is the tray?" He asked in alarm. Xen smiled under her helmet again and pulled out a blaster that she had stolen from the guard and aimed it at the man's head. Then she removed her helmet and tossed it behind her.

" Tray's lying by the unconscious food man." She said coolly. " I'll be needing my weapons."

The guard did not respond but reached for the alarm button, Xen shot his hand before he could so much as touch it. He howled in pain and held his smoking hand.

" Weapons?"

" Here." He squeaked and opened a cupboard under the desk, in it were Xen's belongings including her lightsaber. She picked them all up took off the guards armor and put all the possessions in their respective places. Then she took the guard's pistol, set it to stun and shot the keycard keeper.

Smiling she tossed it aside and headed for the exit. A few surprised storm troopers tried to stop her on her way to the hanger bay but she cut them down as well as the warden who pulled a gun on her as she walked past him. She went in the hanger and stole a prisoner transport ship and off she flew. To easy.

XxX

The keycard keeper slipped back into consciousness. He remembered what happened and quickly whipped out his comm. dialing in Vader's frequency.


	10. The Warden's News and Xen

Chapter 10: The Warden's News and Xen

The stars in front of Xen's stolen ship swirled around it, the affect one gets while traveling in hyper space. Xen pressed a button on the control desk and a holopad projector came up, she dialed in Traya's personal comm. frequency. Seconds later a tiny real life image of Traya flickered into existence on the holopad, she smiled when she saw Xen.

" I see you have eluded capture then." Traya said.

" No, I was in prison for a while."

" Well you are out now which is all that matters, I doubt that you succeeded in killing Leia. Correct?"

" Yes."

" Well, come to Kashyyyk, I am headed there now, there we can get our plans back on track."

" Alright."

XxX

A small holoimage of Vader appeared on the keycard keeper's desk. He bowed deeply to it.

" Lord Vader we implanted in between the leather in Xen's sleeve, we are tracking her now. She escaped as planned."

" Excellent." Vader said from the other line. " Where is she headed?"

" Currently to the Hoth system sir, but she just recently changed course to Kashyyyk."

" Do you think she knows about the tracer?"

" Probably not, otherwise she would have asked me where it was on her."

" Perhaps. Did anyone die there?"

" I think the warden is dead because a few of his goons just came in!"

" I'll let you leave then."

The goons came into camera view and began questioning the keycard keeper. Vader cut the connection.

XxX

Xen guided her ship down toward the planet Kashyyyk. Home of the wookies, there were not much left though. All were either sold into slavery or died of diseases put upon them by the Empire. Sidious had some evil disease weapon that he tested on them, it failed and the remaining wookies have had bitter feelings toward humans since. A piece of history Xen picked up somewhere.

He ship entered the atmosphere and jerked violently for several seconds but stopped. Xizor had his base in the south pole, once she was within the planet's atmosphere she headed there.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Xen's ship had come upon a huge mountain on the southern pole. It was a snow covered volcano with a much more larger hole in the top than any she had seen. There was only one problem with this. Kashyyyk had no volcano's. This was Xizor's base. She flew her ship toward the top of the fake volcano and sure enough, an alarm on her ship chimed and in came a transmission.

" State your name and business."

" My name is Xen you pompous moron." Xen spat.

" Oh! So sorry lady Xen, you are cleared to land."

" Damn straight."

" Just go down through the volcano's top and"

" I know how to land you moron."

" Yes of course!"

" Now shut up and let me land."

" Of course."

He said no more and Xen brought her ship down into the hole of the volcano, which had a turbo lift running from its top to bottom. Her ship touched down at the bottom next to hundreds of others and she could see Xizor coming to greet her through her front view port.


	11. Discussions and the Tracer

**_Note: Warning: Contains multiple swear words, just so you know._**

Chapter 11: Discussions and the Tracer

After Vader heard the keycard keepers news he rushed back to the Jedi temple and to Yoda, he told him everything and they came to a decision. They would need to go to Kashyyyk. But in order to do that they would have to consult with Mon Mothma, the wookies have had bad relations with the new Republic since the Empire enslaved most of them and nearly wiped the rest out.

XxX

Vader and Yoda sat in front of Mon Mothma's desk ready to tell her.

" We have tracked the woman Xen by letting her escape and we believe she has led us to Traya." Vader said through wisps of mechanical breath.

" And where is she?" Mon Mothma asked gravely.

" Kashyyyk." Vader said.

" KASHYYYK!" Mon Mothma cried. " Lord Vader have you any idea what kind of situation that puts us in!"

" Yes. That may be why she chose it."

" Lord Vader if you go there the wookies will attack you! You may be forced to kill them."

" The wookies would not dare." Vader said. " No, there are to few now. They fled to the mountains when the Empire came, the last of them anyways."

" Mm, but a problem there is." Yoda said. " Information on where Traya is hiding we need. The wookies, help us with it they could."

" I agree." Mon Mothma said. " But when they see the Imperial ships coming down they'll go into a raging frenzy."

" Good relations with the wookies I had." Yoda said. " And if Tarrful is still leader then a chance we may have."

" Very well." Mon Mothma sighed. " When will you be leaving?"

" Now."

XxX

Xen had recently been having a drink and discussion about their old deal with Xizor. She was no walking down the corridors on the mountain base lost in though. A guard brushed past her and the barrel of his gun whacked her sleeve hard. There was a buzz and a hole burned into her cat suit.

" Damn it." She muttered her face contorted in rage. The guard turned to look at her.

The small fire stopped and her arm had a nasty burn on it, she ignored the pain though for she saw a little piece of metal stick between the layers of leather. She grabbed it and pulled it out, it kind of looked like half a computer chip.

" That's an interstellar tracer, that is!" Cried the guard.

" A WHAT!" Screeched Xen lifting the man high of the ground by grabbing his neck.

" A-A t-t-tracer! P-pinpoints y-your location f-f-for someone!"

" Vader." She muttered dropping the man. She ran back toward Xizor's throne room. She reached the security locked doors and typed in the code. They slid open to reveal a huge room. It was like an old Imperial throne room. The chair and desk were the same and were up on a raised platform. There was a situation table in the middle and catwalks above. Xizor was sitting the in throne facing Traya who was opposite him. The two were talking over the desk.

" Traya!" Xen cried. Both Traya and Xizor's head snapped around to look at Xen.

" Yes?" Traya asked.

" They tracked us!"

" What?"

" They implanted a tracer in my sleeve and tracked us here damn it!"

" Let me see that." Traya said extending her hand. An invisible rope snatched the scrap of metal out of Xen's hand and it landed in Traya's. Xen walked up next to her.

" Ah, yes." Xizor said. " Those are Imperial made tracers. Used a few myself."

" Can they have found us?" Traya asked.

" I'm afraid so." Xizor said.

" WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Cried Xen.

" Nothing." Traya said, Xizor's eyebrow rose and Xen looked about ready to murder someone. " This could in fact, work to our advantage."

" Excuse me?" Xen said.

" Vader will come here and die, its as simple as that."

" Well if I may point something out to you, last time you two fought he killed you, isn't that right?"

" Yes…"

" Then why should this time be any different. Killed you once, he'll do it again!"

" We'll see."

" Yeah, we'll see and you'll die!"

" Silence! You will speak no more on this matter." Traya said raising her voice, her eyes turned from milky white to metallic black/red. " Vader will come and we will kill him."


	12. Search of Kashyyyk

Chapter 12: Search of Kashyyyk

Vader had his fleet orbiting the planet Kashyyyk now, forming a blockade in case Traya should try and escape. He strode on the bridge and came behind Admiral Piett.

" Piett." He growled. The admiral jumped and turned around.

" Yes milord?" He asked.

" Ready my shuttle, and the troop transports."

" Shouldn't we scan the planet first? Look for a possible base?"

" You will do that when the troops and I are entering the atmosphere of the planet. I want those ships ready within the hour!"

" Yes lord Vader."

" If they are not somebody will pay, do I make myself perfectly clear?"

" Yes."

" Then ready the ships. I want to be on Kashyyyk within two hours. And excuses are not recommended."

" Of course not milord."

" Get them ready."

XxX

Vader was now aboard his Lambda class shuttle with Leia and Yoda sitting next to him in the cockpit, and several troop transports flying behind, in front of, or beside him. He broke Kashyyyk's atmosphere and dived down to the ground. The troops and him had agreed to make a base where they landed.

Soon after that Vader's ship touched the green ground and the ramp was lowered. He Yoda and Leia debarked the ship into the fresh Kashyyyk air. The troops did the same and began setting up mobile tent like building, control consoles and auto turrets as a base of operations. The general, a dark trooper equip with a standard DC-10 shot gun, a jump pack, and a DC-15 standard blaster rifle approached him.

" Lord Vader. We have set up radar. There is a wookie village nearby."

" I thought they fled to the mountains."

" Got braver then." The trooper shrugged. " But we think they are alerted to our presence."

" What makes you think that?"

" Because they are sending one hundred troops our way."

" Very good. Do not attack them."

" What?"

" Those are my orders general, do not attack them. They may be a valuable source of information."

" Lord Vader." Yoda said from behind him. Vader whirled around and the general went back to inspect the radar.

" Yes master Yoda?" Vader asked.

" An incoming transmission you have, from the _Executer_."

" Could you patch it in?"

" No need, told them to call you on your personal comm. I did."

" Thank you master. While I'm waiting for the call though, there is a small band of wookies headed here."

" Good, of use they may be. Questions we can ask them. Understand them I can."

" Good, I'm not sure how close they are though."

Before Yoda could reply though, Vader's comm. chimed and Vader accepted the call. A small holo image of Admiral Piett flickered to life.

" Lord Vader we have finished a full scan of the planet."

" And?"

" We have found nothing. Several hundred wookie villages is all. It is possible Traya's base has a cloaking device, though I'm not sure how, she would need workers to operate it."

" Yes, very curious."

" And Lord Vader."

" Yes?"

" Our feed of the planet shows a wookie group headed your way."

" I am aware."

" They'll be there within five minutes."

" Very good."

" Alright, Piett out."

The image faded away and Vader inserted the comm. back into a pouch on his belt.

XxX

Indeed the band of wookies did come. As Vader said the storm troopers did nothing. The wookies were not happy to see them, in fact (Yoda translated) they were going to take Vader to their leader, he wanted to see them.

Vader agreed and did not put up a fight. The general and his troops were very surprised but Vader told them he would be back. Vader convinced the wookies to take Yoda as well and Leia came to. Soon they were headed to the village.

XxX

The village was nothing special. It was on the ground though, unlike most would be. The wookies had fled to the mountains long ago, when Vader last came. The place was just a huge cluster of tightly knitted wooden huts, there was a huge one in the middle however. Two wookies led Vader and Yoda and Leia to the door there, the rest flooded into the huts. It seemed the leader had sent his whole army.

The inside of the hut was nothing special. Looked exactly like the outside. Wooden walls and a thatched ceiling. On the floor were several animal skins, used as rugs and in the very middle was what appeared to be a pile of animal skin covered cushions. Sitting on top of it was a very large wookie. The fur on his head was tied into thick braids and kept with wood carved holders. He wore nothing accept a royal colored pair of shorts and an animal skin harness for a huge bow caster. Behind him were seven other wookies, the biggest and gruffest Vader had ever seen. Their fur on their heads was tied in a similar style to the huge sitting wookie's. Though it was braded cornrow style on their heads to keep if from falling in their eyes. Each was armed with an alarming sized bow caster as well as a huge club that looked as if it could crush a bantha's skull into powder.

The sitting wookie roared.

" Bow we must." Yoda muttered. He Vader and Leia kneeled. The wookie roared again and they rose.

" Sit we must."

Vader, Yoda, and Leia sat. The wookie screeched at them.

" Mm, his name is Tharg, son second son of Tarrful, Chewbacca's brother. Asks he does, why you came Vader." Yoda translated.

" Because I'm looking for my enemy." Vader said to Tharg. He roared again.

" Who your enemy is, he asks." Yoda said.

" Darth Traya." Vader said.

At that name every wookie in the room roared in rage. Tharg growled in their direction.

" Hated Traya they did." Yoda said. " She trained Darth Revan, and Revan, terrible things he did. He asks how she can be alive."

" She was resurrected." Vader explained. " With the help of a woman named Xen, they are on this planet somewhere."

Tharg roared in a tone that sounded like realization.

" He say on the south pole, many ships came down from the sky and into a pit of fire they fell."

" Pit of fire?" Vader asked.

" A volcano." Leia suggested.

" Kashyyyk has no volcanoes." Vader said.

" All the more reason to investigate that is." Yoda said. Tharg roared.

" He says, if clear the ships out and kill Traya you can, forgiven your crimes to them will be."

" I will."


	13. The Southern Volcano

Chapter 13: The Southern Volcano

Vader piloted his shuttle toward the south pole of Kashyyyk. His troop transports with him. Just half an hour after taking off the ship convoy came up at the base of a huge volcano. They landed and Vader studied the thing. It seemed to be a genuine mountain yes, but there were several huge dirt mounds around it covered in snow and frozen so tightly the could be mistaken as hills. The mouth of the volcano had definitely been carved or blown out.

This was defiantly some sort of base. But Traya must have had help building it, or maybe she did not build it at all. Vader, Yoda, and Leia exited the shuttle and the troopers exited their transports. For the second time today the general approached Vader.

" Milord, we should begin to climb the mountain now, their radar will certainly have detected us. They will have needed an army to build this place so it will defiantly be sent to attack."

" I agree general." Vader replied. " Let's start climbing."

" Right away milord!"

XxX

Forests were growing on the mountain's side. They were not lush as would by typical on a volcano. They only went halfway up because the peak of it was not fit for trees. It was mostly pine. The troops threaded through the trees like ants. It was a giant army. Vader, Yoda, and Leia were somewhere in the middle of the mass.

" Milord!" A trooper cried running over to Vader.

" Yes trooper, what is it?" Vader asked not stopping.

" There is a huge cave up ahead. We think it is an entrance to the mountain."

" Excellent. But we will not take the whole army in just yet. I want about half to go through the cave. The other half I want to go to the peak."

" Yes milord, I'll alert the general right away."

" He will lead them to the peak. I will lead them into the cave."

" Of course."

XxX

It was indeed a cave. It had a giant mouth as well, big enough for the Lambda class shuttle to enter with its wings extended. Vader kept the troops he had behind the line of trees. He sent a small scout party into the cave.

Seconds after they entered there was the sound of blaster fire and dozens of men began to pour out of the cave each armed with some type of blaster. Without ordering his troops Vader flew out of the line of trees and activated his lightsaber in mid air. Yoda and Leia did the same.

Vader landed in front of one of the men and cut him down. His troops began to pour out and fire upon the enemies. They dropped like flies. Barely seven storm troopers were lost and Vader led them into the cave.

The army found themselves in a huge durasteel walled room. Crates everywhere, some marked, others blank. This was a storage area. Vader ordered the troopers to fan out and exit. In lines they spread from the room and began to kill the men in the halls. Ahead of Vader was a computer terminal. He strode up to it and switched it on. The menu came up and Vader typed his way into the system.

He was able to pull up a complete graphic, three-dimensional plan of the whole base. It actually went from the very peak to the base. On the floor, that this storage room was on was a huge throne room. Yoda felt they should start there. Vader heeded his advice.

He Yoda and Leia flew down the halls toward the throne room, cutting everything down. They reached the huge doors and opened them. There they stood, in a huge throne room, it was somewhat like the Imperial ones. A raised platform with a chair, a situation table in the middle, catwalks above. Yes, it had all the works.

Vader looked up onto the platform and his blood boiled in anger. Prince Xizor stood on it. In rage Vader tapped into the force and hurled Xizor right off the platform before he could even utter a syllable. He would have murdered Luke long ago, but that was behind him now. Traya smiled down at them.

" Welcome back Lord Vader." She said.

" Go to hell." Vader spat.

" I've been there thank you. The netherworld of the force, I found it quite lovely."

" Sick."

" Perhaps. I do not think we have anything to discuss though, do we Vader?"

" We have some to discuss."

" Well being your old teacher I will have to answer any questions you have. And I suppose I will apologize to you for killing Luke, he had to die as do you all."

" You tried to kill Leia!"

" Revenge is a dish best served cold Vader. Xen assistant could not prepare it properly." Traya said ignoring the accusation, in a sense.

" I underestimate her." Xen spat. " Won't happen again, and this time she'll die."

" We'll see." Leia growled.

" Damn straight."

" Silence!" Traya said. " Let us begin the battle."

" With pleasure." Xen and Leia said in unison.


	14. Death Again

Chapter 14: Death Again

Vader made his way up the steps of the raised platform toward Traya. Xen leaped down and landed in front of Yoda and Leia.

" And ancient Jedi sage and a young Jedi knight." Xen cooed. " Pathetic."

" Remember you I do." Yoda said. " Xen, young knight. Left the order you did long ago, and taken a liking to leather you have."

" Don't criticize my fashion sense when you're wearing a white cotton robe over orange pants and a tunic!"

" Criticizing your fashion sense I am not. Merely stating how you have changed."

" Whatever." Xen said activating her lightsaber. Leia and Yoda followed suit. " Lets just get this over with."

XxX

" Why did you come back?" Vader asked activating his lightsaber. Traya made no move to.

" I thought I made that perfectly clear when I killed your son." Traya replied coolly. " Did I not say I came back to destroy the force? I hate it. That is only part of the reason though, you see you killed me it made me angry. I wish to take revenge."

" It is I who should want revenge! You murdered my son!"

" I understand your anger. But if you would just let me kill you, you could join your son."

" No, no, I still have a daughter and I can live with the pain."

" Have we anything more to discuss?"

" How did you come back? Tell me if I'm wrong but that Xen doesn't look smart enough the change the engine on a speeder bike."

" I took over her body, I got the resurrection process started, then I was sucked from her body back into my own. And there is a certain side affect to that. Because I resurrected myself I am more powerful than ever."

" Well I don't see anything different about you. Accept your hands came back."

" Yes, but I do not need them to kill you."

" You think you are going to kill me without using your hands? I'll believe it when I see it."

" Very well."

Suddenly Vader was soaring through the air, it was as if an invisible rancer had just yanked him backwards. He smashed into the guard rail of the platform causing it to bend. Then Xizor's chair flew at him. He jumped just in time and it fell over the platform.

" Who ever said cyborgs were slow?" Traya asked.

" I am no cyborg."

" Well you are defiantly not human."

" Then how can I do this?"

Vader extended his free hand and Xizor's desk flew at Traya. Just as it was about ten inches from her face it stopped. Traya didn't even flex a finger, and then if soared at Vader. Barely in time he caught it with the force and hurled it over at Traya but it missed and tumbled down off the platform.

Traya shook her head and all of a sudden a chair that had originally been in front of Xizor's desk flipped over and flew at Vader. He raised his saber and cut the thing down. Then he took his chance and sprinted towards Traya. Just as he was within striking range and lightsaber flew out of her cloak and ignited itself in mid air. Vader struck at Traya's head and it deflected the blow.

" The force gives me many talents Lord Vader." Traya said, as the saber begin to spin in a deadly flurry of attacks all of which Vader parried. " I'll make it easy and end it right now."

The saber soared out of Vader's reach and came above his head angled downward and flew. There was no possible way to parry. Vader instead leaped out of the way, extended his foot and kicked Traya in the chest. She flipped backwards. And landed on the ground. Vader angled his saber down at her neck. Without and movement he was flying back again and it started all over.

XxX

Xen cut at Leia's legs and Leia wasn't fast enough. From the knees and down her legs fell off. Quickly Yoda flipped himself at Xen and whirled around in the air all the while trying to decapitate Xen.

Xen dodged, parried, and jumped out of the way as the little master attacked. Yoda landed and spun around trying to cut Xen's feet off. She jumped over the strikes as it were a simple game and when the Jedi stopped spinning she brought her saber down to his head. The Jedi raised and parried and the sabers locked. This was now a competition of strength and the little Jedi had a surprising amount of it.

" Fought well you have." Yoda said. " Even Leia's legs you cut off."

" I had to get her back."

" No you will die for your crimes."

" The Jedi do not kill for crime."

" Right you are, cage and arrest you I will."

Yoda broke the saber lock and brought his saber right down through Xen's foot. She dropped her saber and fell over groaning in pain. Yoda hit her in the head with his deactivated hilt and went to tend to Leia.

XxX

For the umpteenth time Traya's saber flipped itself at Vader like a saw blade. This time Vader was ready, he leapt to the side and sliced the hilt in half. Tray shook her head and called Yoda's saber to her.

" Look." She said as it began to attack Vader. " The saber that killed me will now kill you."

" I think not." Vader said parrying the saber. On its last spin he missed and his hilt was sliced through. He fell to the ground, Traya's saber at his neck, well Yoda's.

" I think so." Traya said as the saber raised itself. It flew down at Vader, but before it could stab through Yoda leaped above him and the saber stuck itself in his chest. Both he and it fell to the floor. Traya laughed.

" Fool, he sacrificed himself for nothing!"

In anger Vader called Yoda's deactivated blade to himself activated it and stabbed Traya in the heart. She gasped, sputtered, and fell the ground, dead.

Vader rushed to check on Leia. She would be fine, just synthetic legs is all she would require. Xen was unconscious and she would be imprisoned for life.

**_Sorry it ended so fast, I was going to make the fight two chapters long and have Xen escape and be caught but I was kind of tired of typing sorry._**


End file.
